wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Global functions
' Warning: This is an automatically generated list, from Blizzard .xml and .lua files. ' '' Functions in bold are not on the World of Warcraft API page yet. '' * AbandonQuest * AbandonSkill * AcceptDuel * AcceptGroup * AcceptGuild * AcceptQuest * AcceptResurrect * AcceptSkillUps * AcceptTrade * AcceptXPLoss * AddChatWindowChannel * AddChatWindowMessages * AddFriend * AddIgnore * AddOrDelIgnore * AddSendMailCOD * AddSendMailMoney * AddSkillUp * AddTradeMoney * AssistByName * AssistUnit * AttackTarget * AutoEquipCursorItem * BankButtonIDToInvSlotID * BeginTrade * BuyGuildCharter * BuyMerchantItem * BuySkillTier * BuyStableSlot * BuyTrainerService * BuybackItem * CalculateAuctionDeposit * CameraOrSelectOrMoveStart * CameraOrSelectOrMoveStop * CameraZoomIn * CameraZoomOut * CanEditMOTD * CanEditOfficerNote * CanEditPublicNote * CanGuildDemote * CanGuildInvite * CanGuildPromote * CanGuildRemove * CanMerchantRepair * CanSendAuctionQuery * CanSignPetition * CanViewOfficerNote * CancelAuction * CancelDuel * CancelLogout * CancelPendingEquip * CancelPlayerBuff * CancelSkillUps * CancelTrackingBuff * CancelTrade * CancelTradeAccept * CastPetAction * CastShapeshiftForm * CastSpell * CastSpellByName * ChangeActionBarPage * ChangeChatColor * ChannelBan * ChannelInvite * ChannelKick * ChannelModerate * ChannelModerator * ChannelMute * ChannelToggleAnnouncements * ChannelUnban * ChannelUnmoderator * ChannelUnmute * CheckInbox * CheckInteractDistance * CheckSpiritHealerDist * CheckTalentMasterDist * ClearTarget * ClearTutorials * ClickAuctionSellItemButton * ClickSendMailItemButton * ClickStablePet * ClickTargetTradeButton * ClickTradeButton * CloseAuctionHouse * CloseBankFrame * CloseBattlefield * CloseCraft * CloseGossip * CloseGuildRegistrar * CloseItemText * CloseLoot * CloseMail * CloseMerchant * ClosePetStables * ClosePetition * CloseQuest * CloseTabardCreation * CloseTaxiMap * CloseTrade * CloseTradeSkill * CloseTrainer * CollapseCraftSkillLine * CollapseFactionHeader * CollapseQuestHeader * CollapseSkillHeader * CollapseTradeSkillSubClass * CollapseTrainerSkillLine * CompleteQuest * ConfirmAcceptQuest * ConfirmBindOnUse * ConfirmSummon * ConfirmTalentWipe * ConsoleExec * ContainerIDToInventoryID * ControlPressed * ControlReleased * ConvertToRaid * CreateMacro * CursorCanGoInSlot * CursorHasItem * DeclineGroup * DeclineGuild * DeclineQuest * DeclineResurrect * DefaultBindings * DelIgnore * DeleteCursorItem * DeleteGMTicket * DeleteInboxItem * DeleteMacro * DemoteAssistant * DisplayChannelOwner * DoCraft * DoEmote * DoTradeSkill * DropCursorMoney * DropItemOnUnit * EditBoxOnEnterPressed * EditBoxOnEscapePressed * EditMacro * EnablePVP * EnumerateServerChannels * EquipPendingItem * ExpandCraftSkillLine * ExpandFactionHeader * ExpandQuestHeader * ExpandSkillHeader * ExpandTradeSkillSubClass * ExpandTrainerSkillLine * FactionToggleAtWar * FlagTutorial * FlipCameraYaw * FollowByName * FollowUnit * ForceLogout * ForceQuit * GetAbandonQuestName * GetActionCooldown * GetActionCount * GetActionText * GetActionTexture * GetActiveTitle * GetAdjustedSkillPoints * GetAuctionInvTypes * GetAuctionItemClasses * GetAuctionItemInfo * GetAuctionItemLink * GetAuctionItemSubClasses * GetAuctionItemTimeLeft * GetAuctionSellItemInfo * GetAvailableTitle * GetBagName * GetBankSlotCost * GetBattlefieldInfo * GetBidderAuctionItems * GetBindLocation * GetBinding * GetBindingAction * GetBindingKey * GetBonusBarOffset * GetBuybackItemInfo * GetCVar * GetCVarDefault * GetCenter * GetChannelList * GetChannelName * GetChatTypeIndex * GetChatWindowChannels * GetChatWindowInfo * GetChatWindowMessages * GetCoinIcon * GetComboPoints * GetContainerItemCooldown * GetContainerItemInfo * GetContainerItemLink * GetContainerNumSlots * GetCorpseMapPosition * GetCorpseRecoveryDelay * GetCraftButtonToken * GetCraftDescription * GetCraftDisplaySkillLine * GetCraftIcon * GetCraftInfo * GetCraftItemLink * GetCraftName * GetCraftNumReagents * GetCraftReagentInfo * GetCraftReagentItemLink * GetCraftSelectionIndex * GetCraftSpellFocus * GetCurrentMapContinent * GetCurrentMapZone * GetCurrentPosition * GetCurrentResolution * GetCursorMoney * GetCursorPosition * GetDebugStats * GetDefaultLanguage * GetFactionInfo * GetFirstTradeSkill * GetFramerate * GetFriendInfo * GetGMStatus * GetGMTicket * GetGMTicketCategories * GetGameTime * GetGamma * GetGossipActiveQuests * GetGossipAvailableQuests * GetGossipOptions * GetGossipText * GetGreetingText * GetGuildCharterCost * GetGuildInfo * GetGuildRosterInfo * GetGuildRosterLastOnline * GetGuildRosterMOTD * GetGuildRosterSelection * GetGuildRosterShowOffline * GetIgnoreName * GetInboxHeaderInfo * GetInboxItem * GetInboxNumItems * GetInboxText * GetInstanceBootTimeRemaining * GetInventoryAlertStatus * GetInventoryItemBroken * GetInventoryItemCooldown * GetInventoryItemCount * GetInventoryItemLink * GetInventoryItemQuality * GetInventoryItemTexture * GetInventorySlotInfo * GetLanguageByIndex * GetLookingForGroup * GetLootMethod * GetLootRollItemInfo * GetLootRollTimeLeft * GetLootSlotInfo * GetLootSlotLink * GetMacroIconInfo * GetMacroIndexByName * GetMacroInfo * GetMapContinents * GetMapInfo * GetMapLandmarkInfo * GetMapOverlayInfo * GetMapZones * GetMasterLootCandidate * GetMerchantItemInfo * GetMerchantItemLink * GetMerchantItemMaxStack * GetMerchantNumItems * GetMinimapZoneText * GetMoney * GetNetStats * GetNextStableSlotCost * GetNumActiveQuests * GetNumAuctionItems * GetNumAvailableQuests * GetNumBankSlots * GetNumBattlefields * GetNumBindings * GetNumCrafts * GetNumFactions * GetNumFriends * GetNumGuildMembers * GetNumIgnores * GetNumLaguages * GetNumLootItems * GetNumMacroIcons * GetNumMacros * GetNumMapLandmarks * GetNumMapOverlays * GetNumPartyMembers * GetNumPetitionNames * GetNumQuestChoices * GetNumQuestItems * GetNumQuestLeaderBoards * GetNumQuestLogChoices * GetNumQuestLogEntries * GetNumQuestLogRewards * GetNumQuestRewards * GetNumRaidMembers * GetNumShapeshiftForms * GetNumSkillLines * GetNumSpellTabs * GetNumStablePets * GetNumStableSlots * GetNumStationeries * GetNumTalentTabs * GetNumTalents * GetNumTradeSkills * GetNumTrainerServices * GetNumWhoResults * GetObjectiveText * GetOwnerAuctionItems * GetPartyLeaderIndex * GetPartyMember * GetPetActionCooldown * GetPetActionInfo * GetPetActionsUsable * GetPetExperience * GetPetFoodTypes * GetPetHappiness * GetPetIcon * GetPetLoyalty * GetPetTimeRemaining * GetPetTrainingPoints * GetPetitionInfo * GetPetitionNameInfo * GetPlayerBuff * GetPlayerBuffTexture * GetPlayerBuffTimeLeft * GetPlayerMapPosition * GetPlayerTradeMoney * GetProgressText * GetQuestBackgroundMaterial * GetQuestGreenRange * GetQuestIndexForTimer * GetQuestItemInfo * GetQuestItemLink * GetQuestLogChoiceInfo * GetQuestLogItemLink * GetQuestLogLeaderBoard * GetQuestLogPushable * GetQuestLogQuestText * GetQuestLogRequiredMoney * GetQuestLogRewardInfo * GetQuestLogRewardMoney * GetQuestLogRewardSpell * GetQuestLogSelection * GetQuestLogTimeLeft * GetQuestLogTitle * GetQuestMoneyToGet * GetQuestReward * GetQuestText * GetQuestTimers * GetRaidRosterInfo * GetRaidRosterSelection * GetRealZoneText * GetRefreshRates * GetReleaseTimeRemaining * GetRepairAllCost * GetResSicknessDuration * GetRestState * GetRewardMoney * GetRewardSpell * GetRewardText * GetScreenHeight * GetScreenResolutions * GetScreenWidth * GetSelectedAuctionItem * GetSelectedBattlefield * GetSelectedFriend * GetSelectedIgnore * GetSelectedSkill * GetSelectedStablePet * GetSelectedStationeryTexture * GetSendMailCOD * GetSendMailItem * GetSendMailMoney * GetSendMailPrice * GetShapeshiftFormCooldown * GetShapeshiftFormInfo * GetSkillLineInfo * GetSpellCooldown * GetSpellName * GetSpellTabInfo * GetSpellTexture * GetStablePetFoodTypes * GetStablePetInfo * GetStationeryInfo * GetSubZoneText * GetSummonConfirmAreaName * GetSummonConfirmSummoner * GetSummonConfirmTimeLeft * GetTabardCreationCost * GetTabardInfo * GetTalentInfo * GetTalentPrereqs * GetTalentTabInfo * GetTargetTradeMoney * GetTime * GetTimeToWellRested * GetTitleText * GetTrackingTexture * GetTradePlayerItemInfo * GetTradePlayerItemLink * GetTradeSkillCooldown * GetTradeSkillIcon * GetTradeSkillInfo * GetTradeSkillInvSlotFilter * GetTradeSkillInvSlots * GetTradeSkillItemLink * GetTradeSkillLine * GetTradeSkillNumMade * GetTradeSkillNumReagents * GetTradeSkillReagentInfo * GetTradeSkillReagentItemLink * GetTradeSkillSelectionIndex * GetTradeSkillSubClassFilter * GetTradeSkillSubClasses * GetTradeSkillTools * GetTradeTargetItemInfo * GetTradeTargetItemLink * GetTradeskillRepeatCount * GetTrainerGreetingText * GetTrainerSelectionIndex * GetTrainerServiceAbilityReq * GetTrainerServiceCost * GetTrainerServiceDescription * GetTrainerServiceIcon * GetTrainerServiceInfo * GetTrainerServiceLevelReq * GetTrainerServiceNumAbilityReq * GetTrainerServiceSkillLine * GetTrainerServiceSkillReq * GetTrainerServiceStepReq * GetTrainerServiceTypeFilter * GetVideoCaps * GetWhoInfo * GetXPExhaustion * GetZonePVPInfo * GetZoneText * GiveMasterLoot * GuildControlAddRank * GuildControlDelRank * GuildControlGetNumRanks * GuildControlGetRankFlags * GuildControlGetRankName * GuildControlSaveRank * GuildControlSetRank * GuildControlSetRankFlag * GuildDemoteByName * GuildDisband * GuildInfo * GuildInviteByName * GuildLeave * GuildPromoteByName * GuildRoster * GuildRosterSetOfficerNote * GuildRosterSetPublicNote * GuildSetLeaderByName * GuildSetMOTD * GuildUninviteByName * HasAction * HasFullControl * HasNewMail * HasPetSpells * HasPetUI * HasSoulstone * HideNameplates * HideRepairCursor * InCinematic * InRepairMode * InboxItemCanDelete * InitiateTrade * InviteByName * InviteToParty * IsActionInRange * IsAltKeyDown * IsAttackAction * IsAuctionSortReversed * IsAutoRepeatAction * IsControlKeyDown * IsCurrentAction * IsCurrentCast * IsCurrentQuestFailed * IsFishingLoot * IsGuildLeader * IsInGuild * IsInventoryItemLocked * IsMacClient * IsPartyLeader * IsQuestCompletable * IsRaidLeader * IsRaidOfficer * IsResting * IsShiftKeyDown * IsSpellPassive * IsTalentTrainer * IsTradeskillTrainer * IsTrainerServiceLearnSpell * IsUsableAction * ItemTextGetCreator * ItemTextGetItem * ItemTextGetMaterial * ItemTextGetPage * ItemTextGetText * ItemTextHasNextPage * ItemTextNextPage * ItemTextPrevPage * JoinBattlefield * JoinChannelByName * Jump * LaunchURL * LearnTalent * LeaveChannelByName * LeaveParty * ListChannelByName * ListChannels * Logout * LootSlot * LootSlotIsCoin * LootSlotIsItem * MoveBackwardStart * MoveBackwardStop * MoveForwardStart * MoveForwardStop * MoveViewDownStart * MoveViewDownStop * MoveViewInStart * MoveViewInStop * MoveViewLeftStart * MoveViewLeftStop * MoveViewOutStart * MoveViewOutStop * MoveViewRightStart * MoveViewRightStop * MoveViewUpStart * MoveViewUpStop * NewGMTicket * NextView * NotWhileDeadError * NotifyInspect * NumTaxiNodes * OfferPetition * OffhandHasWeapon * OnAccept * OnCancel * OnHide * OnShow * PetAbandon * PetAggressiveMode * PetAttack * PetCanBeAbandoned * PetCanBeRenamed * PetDefensiveMode * PetDismiss * PetFollow * PetHasActionBar * PetPassiveMode * PetRename * PetWait * PickupAction * PickupBagFromSlot * PickupContainerItem * PickupInventoryItem * PickupMacro * PickupMerchantItem * PickupPetAction * PickupPlayerMoney * PickupSendMailCOD * PickupSendMailMoney * PickupSpell * PickupStablePet * PickupTradeMoney * PitchDownStart * PitchDownStop * PitchUpStart * PitchUpStop * PlaceAction * PlaceAuctionBid * PlaySound * PlayVocalCategory * PlayerHasSpells * PrevView * ProcessMapClick * PromoteByName * PromoteToAssistant * PromoteToPartyLeader * PurchaseSlot * PutItemInBackpack * PutItemInBag * QueryAuctionItems * QuestChooseRewardError * QuestLogPushQuest * Quit * RandomRoll * RegisterForSave * ReloadUI * RemoveChatWindowChannel * RemoveChatWindowMessages * RemoveFriend * RemoveSkillUp * RepairAllItems * ReplaceEnchant * ReplaceTradeEnchant * RepopMe * ReportBug * ReportNote * ReportSuggestion * RequestTimePlayed * ResetBindings * ResetCursor * ResetPerformanceValues * ResetTutorials * ResetView * RestartGx * ResurrectHasSickness * RetrieveCorpse * ReturnInboxItem * RollOnLoot * RunBinding * RunMacro * RunScript * SaveBindings * SaveMacros * SaveView * Screenshot * SelectActiveQuest * SelectAvailableQuest * SelectCraft * SelectGossipActiveQuest * SelectGossipAvailableQuest * SelectGossipOption * SelectQuestLogEntry * SelectStationery * SelectTradeSkill * SelectTrainerService * SendChatMessage * SendMail * SendWho * SetAbandonQuest * SetBagPortaitTexture * SetBinding * SetCVar * SetChannelOwner * SetChannelPassword * SetChatWindowAlpha * SetChatWindowColor * SetChatWindowDocked * SetChatWindowLocked * SetChatWindowName * SetChatWindowShown * SetChatWindowSize * SetCursor * SetGamma * SetGuildRosterSelection * SetGuildRosterShowOffline * SetLookingForGroup * SetLootMethod * SetLootThreshold * SetMapToCurrentZone * SetMapZoom * SetPetStablePaperdoll * SetPortraitTexture * SetPortraitToTexture * SetRaidRosterSelection * SetRaidSubgroup * SetScreenResolution * SetSelectedAuctionItem * SetSelectedBattlefield * SetSelectedFriend * SetSelectedIgnore * SetSelectedSkill * SetSendMailCOD * SetSendMailMoney * SetTaxiMap * SetTradeMoney * SetTradeSkillInvSlotFilter * SetTradeSkillSubClassFilter * SetTrainerServiceTypeFilter * SetView * SetWhoToUI * SetZoneText * SetupWorldMapScale * ShowContainerSellCursor * ShowFriends * ShowInspectCursor * ShowInventorySellCursor * ShowMerchantSellCursor * ShowNameplates * ShowRepairCursor * SignPetition * SitOrStand * SortAuctionItems * SortGuildRoster * SortWho * SpellCanTargetUnit * SpellIsTargeting * SpellStopCasting * SpellStopTargeting * SpellTargetUnit * SplitContainerItem * SplitMoney * StartAuction * StartDuel * StartDuelUnit * StopCinematic * StrafeLeftStart * StrafeLeftStop * StrafeRightStart * StrafeRightStop * Stuck * SwapRaidSubgroup * TEXT * TakeInboxItem * TakeInboxMoney * TakeInboxTextItem * TakeTaxiNode * TargetByName * TargetLastEnemy * TargetNearestEnemy * TargetNearestFriend * TargetUnit * TargetUnitsPet * TaxiNodeCost * TaxiNodeGetType * TaxiNodeName * TaxiNodePosition * ToggleAutoRun * ToggleCollision * ToggleCollisionDisplay * ToggleCombatLogFileWrite * TogglePerformanceDisplay * TogglePerformanceValues * TogglePetAutocast * TogglePlayerBounds * TogglePortals * ToggleRun * ToggleSheath * ToggleTris * TurnInGuildCharter * TurnLeftStart * TurnLeftStop * TurnOrActionStart * TurnOrActionStop * TurnRightStart * TurnRightStop * TutorialsEnabled * UninviteByName * UninviteFromParty * UninviteFromRaid * UnitArmor * UnitAttackBothHands * UnitAttackPower * UnitAttackSpeed * UnitBuff * UnitCanAttack * UnitCanCooperate * UnitCharacterPoints * UnitClass * UnitClassification * UnitCreatureFamily * UnitDamage * UnitDebuff * UnitDefense * UnitExists * UnitFactionGroup * UnitHealth * UnitHealthMax * UnitInParty * UnitIsConnected * UnitIsCorpse * UnitIsDead * UnitIsDeadOrGhost * UnitIsEnemy * UnitIsFriend * UnitIsGhost * UnitIsPVP * UnitIsPVPFreeForAll * UnitIsPartyLeader * UnitIsPlayer * UnitIsPlusMob * UnitIsTapped * UnitIsTappedByPlayer * UnitIsUnit * UnitLevel * UnitMana * UnitManaMax * UnitName * UnitOnTaxi * UnitPVPName * UnitPlayerControlled * UnitPowerType * UnitRace * UnitRangedAttack * UnitRangedAttackPower * UnitRangedDamage * UnitReaction * UnitResistance * UnitSex * UnitStat * UnitXP * UnitXPMax * UpdateGMTicket * UpdateMapHighlight * UpdateSpells * UseAction * UseContainerItem * UseInventoryItem * UseSoulstone '' Following are useful global functions defined in the .lua files '' * ActionButtonDown * ActionButtonUp * BonusActionButtonDown * BonusActionButtonUp * BuildColoredListString * BuildListString * BuildMultilineTooltip * ButtonInventorySlot * CanOpenPanels * CloseAllBags * CloseAllWindows * CloseBackpack * CloseBag * CloseBankBagFrames * CloseDropDownMenus * CloseMenus * CloseWindows * ComboPointShineFadeIn * ComboPointShineFadeOut * EmoteSort * ExhaustionToolTipText * GetCenterFrame * GetDifficultyColor * GetDoublewideFrame * GetFullScreenFrame * GetGenderTag * GetLeftFrame * GetPluralIndex * GetPluralTag * GetSlashCmdTarget * GetText * GossipFrameActiveQuestsUpdate * GossipFrameAvailableQuestsUpdate * GossipFrameOptionsUpdate * GossipFrameUpdate * GossipResize * GuildControlCheckboxUpdate * GuildFrameNoteCheck * HideBonusActionBar * HidePartyFrame * HidePetActionBar * HideTextStatusBarText * HideUIPanel * InGuildCheck * InboxNextPage * InboxPrevPage * InspectUnit * IsBagOpen * IsTalentTrainerTabSelected * LoadMicroButtonTextures * Localize * LockPetActionBar * MicroButtonTooltipText * MouseIsOver * MovePanelToCenter * MovePanelToLeft * OpenAllBags * OpenBackpack * OpenBag * OpenCoinPickupFrame * OpenStackSplitFrame * PaperDollFormatStat * PaperDollStatTooltip * PartyMemberHealthCheck * PetActionButtonDown * PetActionButtonUp * RefreshMoneyFrame * SecondsToTime * SetButtonPulse * SetCenterFrame * SetChatMouseOverDelay * SetDesaturation * SetDoublewideFrame * SetFullScreenFrame * SetItemButtonCount * SetItemButtonDesaturated * SetItemButtonNameFrameVertexColor * SetItemButtonNormalTextureVertexColor * SetItemButtonSlotVertexColor * SetItemButtonStock * SetItemButtonTexture * SetItemButtonTextureVertexColor * SetItemRef * SetLeftFrame * SetMoneyFrameColor * SetTalentButtonLocation * SetTextStatusBarText * SetTextStatusBarTextPrefix * SetTextStatusBarTextZeroText * SetTooltipMoney * ShowBonusActionBar * ShowIgnorePanel * ShowMacroFrame * ShowPartyFrame * ShowPetActionBar * ShowSuggestFrame * ShowTextStatusBarText * ShowUIPanel * ShowWhoPanel * TakeScreenshot * TargetHealthCheck * TaxiNodeOnButtonEnter * ToggleBackpack * ToggleBag * ToggleCharacter * ToggleCombatLog * ToggleDropDownMenu * ToggleFramerate * ToggleFriendsFrame * ToggleGameMenu * ToggleHelpFrame * ToggleMinimap * ToggleQuestLog * ToggleSpellBook * ToggleStats * ToggleSuggestFrame * ToggleTalentFrame * ToggleWorldMap * UIFrameFade * UIFrameFadeIn * UIFrameFadeOut * UIFrameFadeRemoveFrame * UIFrameFadeUpdate * UIFrameFlash * UIFrameFlashRemoveFrame * UIFrameFlashSwitch * UIFrameFlashUpdate * UIFrameIsFading * UIFrameIsFlashing * UnlockPetActionBar * UpdateBagButtonHighlight * UpdateBagSlotStatus * UpdateCoinPickupFrame * UpdateDeposit * UpdateMicroButtons * UpdateStackSplitFrame * UpdateTalentButton * VoiceSort